


slow down

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: things aren't supposed to be like this. johnny isn't supposed to be fucking him nice and slow into the mattress, yet here they are.





	slow down

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2h and it's very poorly beta-d. everyone say thank you johnjae for existing   
>  highly recommend listening to [the heart asks pleasure first](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsQBKr_x-P4) as you read this because it gave me a boost of inspiration
> 
> do not repost without permission.

It almost seems like clockwork, the way they struggle to punch the passcode into Johnny’s apartment lock, feet tangling as they toe their shoes off and proceed to kiss each other hungrily again. It almost seems like clockwork the way Johnny’s hands find their way to his nape and holds him in place as he kisses the air out of his lungs, tongue working on mapping every expanse of his mouth as if his life depends on it.

And maybe it’s the alcohol in their system making them to this, to grab and pull at each other’s clothes until it gets too much and they have to break apart and do the work themselves, and Johnny won’t stop nibbling at his ear and neck even when he tries to push him away.

Jaehyun secretly loves it, loves the way Johnny lifts him up by the back of his thighs when they’re stripped down to their boxers in the middle of the living room, loves how warm his big hands feel on his skin, how his breath fans against his neck as he tries to balance them both on the way to his room.

This is familiar and he finds comfort in it – the way Johnny throws him on his bed and he bounces back up from how soft the mattress is, the way Johnny reaches for a black tie in his wardrobe and turns back to him with the darkest eyes he has ever seen. Johnny knows what he likes and never once complains about it. It feels like a game at times, how the older will push all his buttons until he’s begging for release.

Johnny has a smile on his lips when he reaches for his wrists and Jaehyun can’t help but notice the way his lips curve upward, eyes struggling to focus in their drunken haze. It’s not like he takes note because this is purely and entirely unromantic, but he knows this kind of smile isn’t one Johnny uses with anyone else. He definitely doesn’t take note on every brush of his fingers on his skin, or the way he is gentle yet firm when he ties the black fabric around his wrists and leaves them right above his head.

But he definitely takes note on the way his fingers and his toes tingle when Johnny steps back and takes a look at him, feeling his eyes undress him from the only piece of clothing he still has on. And then Johnny climbs back into bed, bends down to press a kiss on his lips before moving down to his neck, biting and sucking at the skin until it leaves a hickey.

And Jaehyun moans at that, loves the sting and just the mere thought of having to hide a mark the next day to avoid further teasing from his friends. He knows it’s useless to hide it because they’re going to tease him anyway, their howling and knowing looks when they left the bar all but a blurry, distant memory now.

Because he would much rather focus on the way Johnny keeps going down, nibbbing at his clavicle before focusing on working his tongue around his left nipple, a hand coming to pinch at the other one, teasing the bud until Jaehyun mewls and tries to buck his hips up. Johnny knows he is sensitive and takes advantage of it, works his tongue in swirling motions relentlessly and only stops when he grows bored of it.

Jaehyun can feel himself turn putty in his hands, can’t help the way his legs spread further apart when Johnny moves down his torso, noses along his navel but doesn’t stop there. Jaehyun whines loudly when his breath ghosts over his clothed dick, moans when Johnny’s fingers snake into his boxers only long enough to pull it down. He can feel his skin burn and his cheeks flush when the elder stares him down, hands caressing his thighs in such a soothingly way he feels like he could come just from that.

“ _Fuck_ you’re so hot,” Johnny breathes out and the words hit him like a truck.

“Please,” he cries, hopes that Johnny will understand whatever it is he is begging for. “ _Please_.”

“What do you want?” Johnny asks him, voice hoarse and low and Jaehyun can feel his dick twitch. He hates it when Johnny gets like this, because he knows exactly what he wants yet won’t give it to him so easily. “Want me to suck you off?” he says as his breath ghosts over Jaehyun's leaking dick.  “Want me to fuck you open?” His hands spread his cheeks apart and Jaehyun cries again when Johnny presses a light kiss to his left cheek. “Or better yet… do you want to fuck _me_ open?”

Jaehyun's tied hands fly to his black hair, fingers holding it tightly as he pulls his head up. “Fuck me, please.” He pleads, loud and clear and Johnny is the one moaning this time. He licks from his perineum to his rim and Jaehyun can feel a shudder run through his body, his toes curling in anticipation.

He twists and tangles his fingers in his hair even further when Johnny gives his rim an open-mouthed kiss, wet and sloppy and filthy and Jaehyun gasps loudly when he pushes his tongue in. He looks down at the boy at the same time Johnny looks up at him and it feels like the air is being punched out of his lungs, how he can see Johnny smiling against him as he reaches a hand up. His fingers run across his lips and Jaehyun immediately opens up to him, lets Johnny slip them inside his mouth and he does the absolute best to suck and cover them in his own spit.

It’s hard for him to focus on one thing only, especially because Johnny pushes his tongue in the same time he pulls his fingers out and then the same the other way around, and he can feel tears collecting at the corner of his eyes every time Johnny pushes his fingers further down into his mouth. He gasps loudly when Johnny pulls his fingers away and kisses his rim again with renewed vigor, only stopping when Jaehyun is begging him to stop or else he is going to come.

“You taste so good,” Johnny whispers, placing a kiss on his inner thigh as he teases his hole with the tip of his middle finger and it takes a lot for Jaehyun not to come the moment the pushes the finger in up to the first knuckle.

“ _Please_ ,” he breathes out, words a struggle to come to him. “Please, Johnny, just fuck me. Please, _please–_ ”

But Johnny doesn’t listen to him, works his finger all the way in as slowly as he can and Jaehyun knows this is only to make him wait and suffer, knows Johnny wants this as much as he wants it. He knows it by the way he doesn’t give time for Jaehyun to adjust, crooks his finger inside him and moves it around without giving it much thought. He knows it by the way Johnny pants against his thigh, drools over his skin and moans every time he pulls his finger out and watches is disappear back inside his ass.

His moan builds up and trembles in his chest when Johnny pushes another finger all the way in, leans in to lick around his stretched rim the same time he scissors his fingers open inside his walls. And Jaehyun is sure no one could ever do it as good as Johnny does, knows no one could ever press against his walls and rub against his prostate like he does. He knows no one will ever push all the right buttons the way Johnny does and it makes him feel a way, makes him want to crawl at his skin every time Johnny purposefully brushes right past his spot.

The teasing doesn’t last long before the elder pushes a third finger in and Jaehyun yells at the stretch and Johnny’s tongue trying to push past his rim at the same time. He can feel his cock leaking precum on his stomach and he tries to tell Johnny not to keep this up, only the words die in his throat the moment his tongue joins his fingers inside him. it’s too much too soon, toes curling against the bedsheets when Johnny crooks his fingers inside him yet again.

“John _ny_ –” is all he manages to get out before a strangled moan falls off his lips when Johnny lets a string of saliva fall from his lips, down his perineum and to his stretched hole. It’s too wet and the room suddenly feels too hot, his skin feels to hot and he wants to cry when Johnny pulls his fingers out.

He leaves the bed without a word and Jaehyun nearly whines at the way his chest heaves up and down as he tries to catch his breath, lips slicked with spit and hole gaping around air and he cries at the loss of the other’s fingers. He watches as Johnny rummages through his dresser’s top drawer, throwing too many things aside until he finds the bottle of lube.

Jaehyun bites his lips as he watches Johnny rid himself of his boxers, whines when he uncaps the bottle and squeezes way too much over his cock. Johnny likes it wet and Jaehyun would be lying if he didn’t like it either, likes how slick Johnny feels against his walls and he cries to himself at the thought.

“You’re so pretty when you’re this desperate for my cock,” Johnny mutters, and Jaehyun knows it’s most definitely the alcohol speaking but he can’t help the way his heart does a flip at that. Johnny can let his mouth run at times like this and he knows it, yet he can’t stop his guts from twisting when he says, “such a good baby for me.”

And Jaehyun can feel his eyes well up with tears, opens his legs as far as they will go and watches as Johnny slowly crawls back into bed, dick heavy in his hand and Jaehyun's mouth all but waters at the sight. It feels too overwhelming, the way Johnny’s free hand holds him by the thigh and lifts his leg up until his calf rests against his shoulder, and Jaehyun knows the tears start to run down the sides on his face when Johnny presses the tip of his cock in.

He can feel his body shake as he tries not to sob at how slow Johnny thrusts into him, and his name sounds like a mantra on Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun mewls at the feeling when Johnny squeezes even more lube over his dick when he’s halfway in, mewls at how wet and dirty it feels and he fights against the restrain on his wrists because all the wants to do is reach for Johnny’s face to bring him down for a kiss.

He can’t, though, can only watch the way Johnny’s face darkens every time he thrusts further in, groans when he bottoms out and Jaehyun can feel himself lose him mind at it. Johnny moans when he clenches his walls around his dick, holds his other leg up and pushes them against his chest until Jaehyun is bent in half. It’s a stretch and it stings but Jaehyun doesn’t mind, too lost on the way Johnny’s balls are flush against is ass and his dick fills him up to the brim.

“God, please– please just–” Jaehyun babbles and he’s glad he doesn’t need to say anything else. Johnny knows him from inside out and reads him like an open book, pulls out and thrusts back inside him with a loud grunt, so hard it pushes him further up the bed.

He loves watching, albeit through teary eyes, Johnny’s hair stick to his forehead, how his face washes over with pleasure, how his brows furrow in concentration every time he pulls back and rams back inside him. it’s hard for him to keep focus with the way Johnny’s dick glides so easily against his walls, loud squelching noises filling the room up along with their loud moaning.

“Jae,” Johnny breathes out when he pulls out and barely leaves the tip inside him. Jaehyun tries to focus on him, and it feels like a punch to the guts when he looks up and Johnny is staring right back at him. “You feel so good.”

Jaehyun cries when Johnny rams back into him and hits his prostate with precision, and he must have been fighting against the tie around his wrists too hard because Johnny halts his movements to reach up and untie the fabric for him.

“Good?” he asks, and Jaehyun answers him by pulling him down by the neck and into a kiss. It’s messy and desperate and he cries at the way Johnny licks into his mouth and fucks into him at the same time, so hard his body keeps being pushed up until his head hits the pillows by the headboard.

“Johnny,” he whines when Johnny pulls out again, his dick heavy and throbbing against his stomach. “Johnny, please, _please._ ”

Johnny thrusts so hard into him the tears turn into sobbing and he feels desperation build up inside him as the need for release coils up in his stomach, Johnny’s name on his lips as he screws his eyes shut and feels every drag of Johnny’s dick inside him. His moans are loud and clear and he can feel Johnny taking it all in as he pounds hard against his prostate.

It drives him crazy when Johnny suddenly slows down, brings his legs down and wraps them around his hips, and the way they’re positioned now makes Jaehyun's heart pound loudly against his ribcage. Johnny lowers himself until their chests are flush against one another, so close Jaehyun can lick the skin on his neck and clavicle without so much as lifting his head the slightest bit. It makes him want to scream but he cries instead, cries at the way Johnny slowly drags his dick out and back in again.

Johnny is breathing heavily against his neck and the feeling chokes him up, Jaehyun's name on Johnny’s lips so hot Jaehyun can see stars before his eyes. It’s never like this; Johnny never slows down or lets himself get so lost, never spills Jaehyun's name out like that and it makes him want to rip his hair out because it’s too much. It’s too intimate the way Johnny’s hips roll against him and the tears won’t stop rolling down his cheeks. He would be embarrassed wasn’t for how hard he is and how good Johnny feels inside him.

Johnny takes a hold of his dick and pumps him up just as slowly as he fucks his prostate, and it doesn’t even take a minute for Jaehyun to come, so hard it makes his entire body shiver from the intense release. It’s too much and it paints both their chests in thick, white streaks, vision blurring out and going dark from the aftershock.

“Shit,” Johnny murmurs out as he keeps on milking him through his orgasm, never ceasing to roll his hips against him and fucking deadly slow on his prostate. Jaehyun looks like a mess, face stained with tears and flush going from his chest all the way up to his ears, hair tousled and all over the place on the bed. His fingers tremble when he reaches up for Johnny’s face and pulls him down for another kiss, moaning into his mouth when Johnny rubs the palm of his hand against the head of his cock.

It only takes Jaehyun to clench around his dick for him to come, hard and loud and filling Jaehyun up so much it starts to leak out and run down his ass and thighs when he doesn’t stop fucking into him. he pulls out slowly, groaning at the feeling, watches Jaehyun get back to his senses when he plops down next to him.

Jaehyun keeps staring at the ceiling, unmoving with how embarrassed he feels. Johnny turns on his side and reaches up for his face, and when Jaehyun doesn’t move, he gets up on one elbow and cradles at his face. The touch is gentle and Jaehyun feels like he could get hard just from it if he hadn’t had such an intense orgasm just moments before.

“You good?” Johnny asks him, a little out of breath and Jaehyun quickly looks at him. He looks too hot, lips red and spit slicked and hair sticking to his forehead, but his expression is gentle and he looks a little bit worried and it makes Jaehyun want to die. He looks down at his stomach then, sees how much of a mess he made and how hard he came, and it’s so embarrassing he can only turn to his side to hide away in embarrassment.

The elder doesn’t let him though, holds him in place and makes him look back at him. “Baby, you were so good,” he starts out again and Jaehyun cries at the pet name. “You never come this hard, you sure you’re okay?”

Jaehyun wants to hide, wants to bury his face and wants the world to swallow him whole because there is no less embarrassing way to say what he wants to say. He takes a deep, shaky breath and finally, _finally_ looks up at Johnny. “I– maybe I think I–” his tongue twists and the words get caught up in his throat, and he really wishes he would just die.

“We’re best friends,” he tries out, skin buzzing with fear and excitement. “It is never this intimate. Not that I didn’t like it, but if this is still going to be unromantic then please don’t lead me on.”

Johnny opens a big smile at him, and the way his lips curve up again makes him look like an idiot and Jaehyun wants to kiss him senseless.

“Maybe we can put a little romance into this.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a mess, you can find me on twitter or yell @ me on curiouscat all you want   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
